Wrath of the Serpent
by millenium moon
Summary: Yugi and the other millennium item holders are in danger from Lord Voldemort! So Albus Dumbledore invites them to Hogwarts. But Yugi discovers that Joey and his other friends can’t go. So he politely refuses. But with Voldemort and the Death Eaters afte
1. Discovery

Wrath of the Serpent  
  
By: -  
Millenium Moon  
  
Summary: - Yugi and the other millennium item holders are in danger from Lord Voldemort! So Albus Dumbledore invites them to Hogwarts. But Yugi discovers that Joey and his other friends can't go. So he politely refuses. But with Voldemort and the Death Eaters after him, how long will he survive without Dumbledore's help?  
  
A/n:- This is my first fic under any topic so I hope you guys will enjoy it. Send me any comments, ideas or criticism. I'm new so I know my fics won't be world class, but don't send me flames, ok? I picked this topic for a story cos there are a lot of HP/YGO crossovers but most of them seem to follow the same plot:- 'Voldemort wants the millennium items so Dumbledore brings Yugi, Bakura and Marik to Hogwarts where they become best buddies with Harry and co.' I thought I'd use some ideas from the 'Voldie after the millennium items' plot and improvise them. So enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. And I HATE declaimers!!!  
  
:::Chapter 1:::  
Discovery  
  
It was a dark and cold night. The man known as Wormtail shivered as he waited for someone to arrive. He was reaching into his robes for something, when he heard a faint swish of a cloak. It was followed by a series of footsteps that came towards him.  
  
"W-who is it?" said Wormtail nervously. "Is it you, Avery?"  
  
"No it's Merlin!" said Avery in a sarcastic voice. "Of course it's me. Who else would be outside in this god-forsaken cold to meet a rat like you!"  
  
"That was uncalled for Avery," said Wormtail with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Have you got the information or not? The Master doesn't take blunders lightly."  
  
"Yeah, I've got the information." Said Avery. And he took out a small package. "Tell Him that this package contains all the manuscripts I could find about the seven Millennium Items. There will also be a hand-written note which contains the current location of most of the items and the names of the owners."  
  
"What do you mean 'most of the items'?" said Wormtail suspiciously.  
  
"The Millennium Ankh and the Millennium Scales are nowhere to be found." Said Avery. "the man who owns them is a bloke with a turban called 'Shadi.' His whereabouts are unknown. He seems to have better control over the magical powers of the items, than most of the current item holders so for him, disappearing off the face of the earth isn't too hard."  
  
"This is a surprising turn of events, but the lord can still get all of the other items." Said Wormtail as he read the manuscripts that Avery had gathered. "All of the other items seen to be in the possession of children."  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. " said Avery. "I'll let you know if I find anything else." And with the swish of a cloak, he was gone.  
  
Wormtail walked away from the meeting point and walked up to an old and desolate house. He shivered again as he went inside. He kept going until he came across a door with a faint green skull on it. He gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." said a cold voice. It's harshness made Wormtail tremble with fear. But he opened the door and went inside trying to ignore his fear.  
  
The room was fairly large with a huge chair situated near the fireplace. Wormtail was slowly walking towards the chair when he heard a faint hissing. He looked at the floor and gave a frightened squeak. There were over 20 types of highly poisonous snakes slithering on the floor! The hissing he heard was from a vicious-looking King Cobra. Wormtail had accidentally stepped on its tail.  
  
The King Cobra wasn't too happy and it didn't even hesitate to lunge at Wormtail, who dashed towards the chair crying for his dear life! The snake's poisonous fangs tore off a bit from the hem of Wormtail's robes.  
  
"Ahh, Wormtail," said the man in the huge chair. "It seems that you got on the bad side of Jafar."  
  
"J-jafar, my lord?" stuttered Wormtail.  
  
"Yes," said Voldemort. "I chose that name for the cobra after watching one of those muggle motion-pictures for children. It was about a poor boy, a magical lamp, a genie, a princess and a sorcerer. I hated it, but I named this cobra after the sorcerer, 'Jafar.', who changes into a snake like an animagus."  
  
"I have the information my lord." Said Wormtail. He held out the package that Avery had given him.  
  
Voldemort grabbed it and tore it open. He then read the contents and smiled. "So the all-powerful Millennium Items are in the hands of children?"  
  
"Yes my lord." Said Wormtail. "Shall I send some Death Eaters to steal the items from them?"  
  
"No Wormtail." Said Voldemort. "I'll give the order. Hold out your arm."  
  
Wormtail held out his hand that had Lord Voldemort's symbol, the Dark Mark, on it. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming next. Voldemort seized Wormtail's hand and poked the Dark Mark on his arm. As soon as Voldemort touched it, the red tattoo-like mark turned into a jet- black colour. Wormtail let out a painful wail as it hurt his arm when Voldemort used this technique to summon other Death Eaters.  
  
When the dark lord touched the dark mark of any Death Eater, the mark would turn black, start burning and would cause the subject a lot of pain. All the other Death Eaters would also feel the pain and know that their lord summons them. So they would leave whatever they were doing and Apparate to the current location of their lord.  
  
As soon as Wormtail's mark started burning, a series of faint swishes announced the arrival of the other Death Eaters.  
  
One by one, they walked into the room and formed a circle around Voldemort and Wormtail. The other Death Eaters didn't seem to mind the varieties of deadly snakes.  
  
"You summoned my lord?" questioned one of the Death Eaters. The fact that he was wearing the traditional Death Eater's mask did not hide his voice. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Malfoy," said Voldemort. "I have need of your services!" he went on to explain everything about the millennium items to his followers. He did not stop to answer any questions nor did the Death Eaters have any. They knew what they had to do.  
  
"Who should I kill my lord?" asked a sly voice. It was Macnair, the man who was Voldemort's spy in the Ministry of Magic. "The white haired child? Maybe the Egyptian boy?"  
  
"Macnair you fool!" snarled Voldemort, making Macnair start twitching involuntarily. "You are not to carry out this delicate operation like that. We mustn't kill all of the item holders. Some of them have magical powers even without the items so the Imperius curse will be in order."  
  
"Brilliant plan as usual my lord!" said Malfoy with an evil smile.  
  
"You will go after each target in pairs." Said Voldemort. "Lucius and Macnair will go after the boy known as Yugi Mouto in Domino City, Japan. Nott and Crabbe you go after Marik Ishtar in Egypt. And finally, Wormtail and I will go after the one they call Ryou Bakura also in Domino City."  
  
"Why do you want to go to this particular boy master?" asked Nott. "What is so special about him?"  
  
"This boy has the millennium ring. It has the ability to track down other millennium items by their mystical energy. It would prove very useful to us." Said Voldemort.  
  
"What should I do master?" asked another Death Eater; Goyle to whom Voldemort had not given any order.  
  
"You will go to Avery and stay with him until Wormtail and I come for you. With the help of the Millenium Ring, I can track down the one known as 'Shadi' and seize his items." Said Voldemort. "Now my Death Eaters, GO! Find your targets and stop at nothing to acquire the items!"  
  
As soon as Voldemort said this, the Death Eaters all Diapparated.  
  
"Lets go Wormtail." Said Voldemort. "Soon, all the millennium items will be mine!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi Mouto was standing outside Domino Museum. He was waiting for Tea to arrive. Yugi had heard about a new exhibit in the museum so he invited Tea to come and see it with him. She had accepted and was due to arrive any minute.  
  
//Yugi,// said a voice in his head. It was Yami, the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle who lived within Yugi's mind. //You really shouldn't be so nervous. This isn't the first time Tea accepted to go on a date with you.//  
  
/It's not a date!!/ cried Yugi. /And besides the last time she went with you to help you to find your past./  
  
//Your mind is an open book to me Yugi.// smiled Yami. //You don't have to hide your feelings about Tea from me.//  
  
Yugi was about to respond when he heard a female voice calling him.  
  
"Yugi!" it was Tea. "There you are. I thought I'd never find you in this thick crowd." She was wearing her usual clothes but had put on some make-up and very nice smelling perfume.  
  
"Uh hi Tea," said Yugi nervously. He had never really noticed how beautiful Tea was. But now he was having trouble concentrating on anything else. "Y- you wanna go in?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go." Said Tea. She didn't seem the slightest bit nervous. But she was smiling in a dreamy way.  
  
'Oh Yugi finally got the courage to ask me out on a date.' She thought. 'I'm so happy. I've been dreaming about this moment ever since Duelist Kingdom and now, it's happening it last!'  
  
"So Tea," said Yugi trying to make conversation. "Are you getting better at Duel Monsters?" but as soon as Yugi said it, he felt like kicking himself. He was the one trying to teach the game to Tea, so he should know how good she is.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Tea who was looking slightly puzzled. "So Yugi, from where did you hear about this exhibit? It's supposed to be really cool right?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it'll be awesome!" said Yugi. "Joey told me about this place. According to him, this place is a great place to 'take a girl you like out on a date.'" Yugi's cheeks turned a bright pink and he hung his head down.  
  
//Yugi,// said Yami from their mind-link. //You are doing very well for a boy who had never gone on a date//  
  
/Yami!!/ cried Yugi. /How many times do I have to tell you? This IS NOT a date!!/  
  
Yami just snickered and stayed silent.  
  
Tea saw Yugi start to blush a little and she started blushing too. 'So Yugi does like me! That's even better.' She thought.  
  
"So, uh, let's go in shall we?" said Tea and grabbed Yugi by the hand and started pulling him towards the museum entrance. Pulling Yugi was easier now than before as he had gone through a major growth-spur and now was almost the same height as Yami.  
  
They half-walked-half-ran towards the entrance queue and managed to get a decent spot. It wasn't long before it was their turn to buy tickets for the exhibit.  
  
"Two please." Said Yugi and took his wallet out to pay the price. According to a sign, the price for an adult was 10 yen. So Yugi held out twenty yen.  
  
But the woman at the counter refused. "no, no my dear." She said. "there is a special discount today. 10 yen for any couple coming in on a date. So that's 10 yen for both of you."  
  
"Ok." Said Yugi and paid the price. Then he said a hasty 'thank you' and ran into the museum with Tea right behind him.  
  
As soon as he went into the museum, two men wearing black hooded robes came towards him. They reminded Yugi of Marik's Rare Hunters.  
  
"Are you Yugi Mouto?" one hooded man asked in perfect Japanese. His voice was a bit muffled.  
  
Before Yugi could answer him, Yami took over.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh forgive me for my rudeness." Said the man and pulled his hood down. Beneath the hood, his skin was a little pale and his long hair was in a pale-blondish colour. The man's hair colour reminded Yugi of Marik. "I am from England." He continued. "My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is Macnair. We are here to make a deal with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's the end of the first chapter of my first Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I daresay I'm extremely satisfied! I've left the end at a cliffhanger. You'll find that all my chapters, from now on will be pretty long so keep an eye out for them! ^_^ My next chapter will probably take a week or less for me to write. And let me know if I made any mistake with a name, a spell's incantation or anything like that. I've read and re-read this document a lot of times so any error that you find (that is if you find any.) would be pretty small. Anyways, please review, ok? Please?  
  
P/s:- After this chapter, at the start of all the other chapters I'll write a song that goes pretty well with that chapter so that you can listen while reading. (I'm something of a music-fanatic!^_^) 


	2. Savior

Wrath of the Serpent  
  
By: -  
Millenium Moon  
  
Hey people! I'm back with the second chapter of my HP/YGO crossover fic. Quick wasn't it? I hope u guys enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^  
  
Previously: - Lord Voldemort learned about the seven Millennium Items and seeks to find them all. He sends Lucius Malfoy and Macnair to Domino City to get the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi. Yugi was on his first date with Tea when Malfoy and Macnair accosted him. Yugi is oblivious of what these strange robed men want, but according to Malfoy; they are going to make a 'deal' with Yugi.  
  
A/n: - I wrote that I'd tell the reader a song, which would go with the chapter so that they can listen while reading. This chapter's song is: - "Bring Me Back To Life" by Evanescence. This chapter doesn't have anything to do with the lyrics of the song. But I feel that the music of the song would add a little life to the action scenes of this chapter. (When I say 'action' I mean major butt-kicking wizard duels! *covers mouth with a horrified expression* oops! I've just said too much!) Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! ^^  
  
:::Chapter 2:::  
Savior  
  
A man stood up on a high building looking at the crowd near the museum below. He seemed to be looking for someone. And then he smiled; he had found who he was looking for. It was a boy with spiky tri-coloured hair, accompanied by a girl with brown hair.  
  
"There you are Yugi," he said softly. "I was afraid I was too late." then he took something out of his robe's pocket. It was a muggle sweet, better known as a 'Sherbet Lemon.' He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth.  
  
Then he saw the spiky-haired boy being stopped by two men wearing black hooded robes. They seemed to be talking to the boy. Then one of them pulled his hood down to reveal his face.  
  
"Ah Lucius," murmured the man while stroking his long white beard. "Right on schedule. Now it's time for me to step in and interrupt whatever you had planned for little Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A deal?" questioned Yami. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"Our master had decided to start a collection." Answered the one known as Macnair. "we are the collectors so it's our job to take what our master wants."  
  
"Who is your master and what does he want?" demanded Yami. "And what deal do you want to make with me?"  
  
the man named Malfoy answered him. "It's very simple. We want your Millennium Puzzle so hand it over boy or the girl pays the ultimate price!" then Malfoy grabbed Tea by the arm and took out some sort of stick from his robes and pointed it at Tea's throat.  
  
/TEA!!/ cried Yugi through his mind-link. /Yami, you have to save her! We have no idea of what these men are capable of so be careful/  
  
"Yugi!! HELP!" shrieked Tea.  
  
"what can that stick do?" asked Yami as he shot a death-glare at Malfoy.  
  
It was Macnair who answered. "It's a magic wand. It can kill your pretty girlfriend or put her through a fate worse than death. Like this!!" Macnair pointed his 'wand' at a pillar of the museum.  
  
"Reducto!" cried Macnair. An electric-blue blast shot from end of the wand and shattered a huge hole through the pillar resulting in an ear-splitting crash! The sound of the blast alone was enough to scare the crowd so badly that all of them dashed towards the exit.  
  
There was yelling and screaming everywhere. The people who happened to be standing near the pillar that Macnair demolished were either crushed to death or gravely injured.  
  
"See that?" smirked Macnair. "What if that same thing happened to your lovely friend? How long do you think she could survive with a gaping hole in her abdomen? Half a minute? Or maybe about ten seconds? Do you really want me to find out?"  
  
"You wouldn't!" gasped Yami as he observed the scene of utter destruction.  
  
"Oh yes we would," said Malfoy. He sounded both serious and almost gleeful! "I, myself, would take great pleasure in doing much worse to your friend. For example." Malfoy pointed his wand at a teenaged boy who was running past them with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Crucio!" he murmured. As soon as the spell was said, the boy stopped dead in his tracks. He fell onto the ground and started screaming. Just the sound of his blood-curdling voice sent chills down Yugi's spine. The boy was also twitching uncontrollably. He looked as though he was having a seizure! His eyes were turning blood red and the veins in his arms were starting to bulge.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" cried Yami. "make it stop! Just. stop it." Yami thought he had seen a lot of things during his long life, but he couldn't remember anything as excruciating to watch as this bloody spectacle.  
  
"That was the Cruciatus curse. Pure and uncontrollable pain." Said Malfoy. "Now this one." he pointed his wand at the same boy, who was slowly getting up.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" he bellowed. There was a blinding flash of green and a rushing sound, as if a huge, invisible thing was rushing through the air - instantly, the boy fell down again. Unscathed but unmistakably dead!  
  
Yami was so shaken that he didn't realized it when he relinquished control to Yugi. Yugi looked into the life-less eyes of the dead boy before tears started pouring from his eyes.  
  
"W-why?" he sobbed. "W-why?"  
  
"Now about the puzzle," said Malfoy calmly as though nothing had happened. "Had it over or the girl goes next."  
  
Suddenly everything stopped! The fleeing crown froze in their positions. Their mouths were open but no sound came out. There was an eerie silence. It was as though time had stopped!  
  
"What the hell?" cursed Malfoy in English. Although Yugi couldn't speak in English he could still understand it. "Did you do that Macnair?"  
  
"No!" said a worried Macnair. "There shouldn't be any other wizards in this area. I made sure of it!"  
  
"Hello Lucius and Macnair." Said a soft voice. It was an elderly man. He was wearing robes of midnight blue. But what made this man extraordinary was his long silvery hair and even longer silver beard. Indeed, his beard was so long that he had to tuck it under his belt.  
  
"Dumbledore?!?!" cried both Malfoy and Macnair. Malfoy was the first to recover from his shocked state. "My, my. This is a surprise." He sneered.  
  
"Yes indeed, Lucius." Said the man named Dumbledore. His eyes seemed to twinkle with a friendly light. "We do meet at the strangest places."  
  
"You probably want the boy Dumbledore," said Macnair venomously. "But I'm sorry to inform you that the boy comes with us. All your efforts to stop us will be futile. I could summon a horde of Death Eaters at the blink of an eye!"  
  
"I'm aware of what you can do Macnair, having taught you some of what you know at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore calmly. "But I am surprised that you refer to yourselves as Death Eaters. I had assumed that both of you carried out your lord's commands in secret for the fear of being exposed and ruining your spotless reputations."  
  
"Times change Dumbledore." Spat Macnair. "And besides, there's a muggle saying; 'Dead men tell no tales.' The same can be said for you Dumbledore for you are about to meet your delayed demise."  
  
"I see," murmured Dumbledore. "But Yugi cannot go with you." And he looked at Yugi with a kind look on his face.  
  
"And I suppose you are going to stop us?" snarled Malfoy. "I guess you want to meet your end with a blaze of glory? I'll be only too happy to light the fire." He pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "Incendio!"  
  
a jet of sea-blue flames burst out of Malfoy's wand tip and shot towards Dumbledore, who conjured up some kind of magical barrier, which ricocheted the spell back towards Malfoy. Malfoy was forced to let Tea go and dive to the floor to avoid the reflected spell.  
  
Tea hastily crawled towards Yugi and threw her arms around him as soon as he came within arm's reach.  
  
"Oh Yugi!" she cried. "I thought I was gonna die!" then she started crying into Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Yugi clutched Tea with a dazed look on his face. He found it difficult to absorb what was happening:- Tea was in his arms! Tea! In his arms! Even through all the death and destruction, Yugi felt strangely blissful.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle between Dumbledore, Malfoy and Macnair was heating up. Although Dumbledore was out-numbered, he seemed to have the upper hand. Neither Malfoy nor Macnair had been able to penetrate his magical barrier with magic and they had not resorted to the three Unforgivable Curses yet.  
  
"If magic can't penetrate this shield." snarled Macnair. "Then how about a physical attack!" he pointed his wand at one of the dinosaur skeletons, which were erected around the entrance door and whispered a string of inaudible words.  
  
A purple coloured mist shot out from Macnair's wand tip and enveloped the skeleton. As soon as the mist had enveloped the entire skeleton, it began to change. Two extra bones sprouted from its backside and its skull's shape changed.  
  
Within a few seconds the whole skeleton had morphed into what, to Yugi, looked like the skeletal-structure of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but with a longer tail.  
  
The huge skeleton was thickening and turning a greenish-red. Huge internal organs, such as lungs, heart and stomach appeared with a series of sickening pop-sounds. Veins as thick as ropes grew out of from the heart and covered most of the creature's body. Yugi noticed that there were lots of nerve-endings near where the eyes should be. And then, the flesh stated turning into a jet-black colour. Within seconds, what looked remarkably like a Red Eyes Black Dragon lay roaring in front of them.  
  
"Do you like this spell Dumbledore?" sneered Macnair. "I created it myself. It lets me turn any object into any magical creature that I had previously killed and places it under my control. And my choice for this occasion is, as you may have guessed, a Hungarian Horntail!"  
  
"Let's see you defeat a Horntail single-handed Dumbledore!" smirked Malfoy.  
  
Macnair ran towards the dragon, who lowered its wings so that Macnair could climb onto it's back. As he settled into his 'seat' on the dragon, Yugi had a fleeting memory of his when his Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight fused into Gaia the Dragon Champion.  
  
Macnair was laughing insanely as his dragon reared-up and lunged at Dumbledore, who disappeared with a swish of his cloak. Yugi watched dumbstruck as Dumbledore reappeared behind Malfoy and flicked his wand. Malfoy, who hadn't noticed Dumbledore, was extremely surprised when silvery ropes shot out from the ground below him and bound him in their seemingly inescapable grasp.  
  
Macnair's dragon opened its gaping mouth and breathed out what looked like a blast of fire! Dumbledore waved his wand and the burst of flame was extinguished with a loud hiss.  
  
Then Dumbledore pointed his wand at the dragon's eyes and muttered an inaudible phrase. There was a silvery-red flash and the next-thing Yugi saw was the dragon flailing about and roaring as loudly as it's vocal cords permitted. The same silvery-red light that shot out of Dumbledore's wand surrounded the dragon's head. The light seemed to be burning the dragon's eyes at an alarming rate!  
  
Macnair was receiving a hearty thrashing as his dragon went berserk. The dragon gave a particularly vicious roar and shook itself causing Macnair to be thrown across the room. As soon as Macnair was separated from the dragon, the spell ended. But to Yugi's horror, there two smoldering holes where the dragon's eyes should have been!  
  
Then Dumbledore flicked his wand. This time the enormous dragon started shrinking and changing colour to a shade of brown. In a few seconds, the once proud and strong dragon had been changed into a one-and-half inch common gecko! Yugi couldn't help smiling at this hilarious scene.  
  
Macnair slowly got up to his feet and looked around to see where his dragon had gone. His eyes fell on the gecko, which was now crawling towards him.  
  
"My dragon." Croaked Macnair. "You vanquished my ultimate creature! How? How?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled before responding, "I noticed the spell that you used was a modified form of Transfiguration. Having taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts for some time, I was quick to realize that since you could transfigure the object, I could do the same!" then he raised his wand. "Now look at your 'dragon.' It is reduced to a creature that can barely harm a fly."  
  
Macnair's expression was one of fury. He threw his wand onto the floor and dashed towards Dumbledore with his hands in fists. Dumbledore whipped his wand out and bellowed a phrase.  
  
"STUPEFY!!" a jet of red light exploded from Dumbledore's wand and hit Macnair straight in the chest. The impact of the spell caused Macnair to fly through the air before landing in a glass display case, with a loud 'CRASH'! he did not move again.  
  
Dumbledore calmly pocketed his wand and walked towards Yugi and Tea. he smiled at them and helped Yugi to his feet.  
  
"Hello Yugi," he said in Japanese. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to offer you what I believe is a wonderful opportunity; to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"What?" said Yugi, who was taken by surprise. "A school? Witchcraft? Wizardry?"  
  
//This old man is crazy Yugi.// said Yami from his soul room. //even I know there isn't any magic nowadays, let alone a school! I wouldn't trust him if I were you.//  
  
/why not?/ demanded Yugi. /He just saved our lives by defeating the people who attacked us. And besides, how could he perform those incredible things without some sort of magic? I'm gonna listen to what he has to say!/  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "It is a school where we take in young individuals, such as yourself, who possess magical powers and teach them to harness it and use it in a responsible manner."  
  
"Magical powers?" said Yugi. "I'm afraid you must have made a mistake. I have no magical powers of any sort."  
  
"No, no." chuckled Dumbledore. "I'm sure you have magical powers. And I'm not referring to the shadow powers used by the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"W-what?" Yugi was positively shocked. "How do you know about Yami and his shadow powers?" at that moment Yami took over.  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" he demanded.  
  
"So you are the spirit of the puzzle?" questioned Dumbledore. "Please to meet you!" He extended his hand to Yami who reluctantly shook it. "As for how I know about you, well, let's just say that there are several books in the magical world about you."  
  
"Books? All about me?" Yami's eyes narrowed. "About my past?"  
  
"Certainly." said Dumbledore. "But I would like to speak to Yugi, if you please."  
  
"Very well." Muttered Yami before retreating back into the puzzle.  
  
"Yugi," said Dumbledore. "I would like to answer all the questions which you might have, but I need to-" he gestured the scene for destruction around him. "-sort things out here." Then he took out a letter from his robes. "This letter will answer any question you might want to know about Hogwarts and the history of the magical world."  
  
"But where can I find you again?" asked Yugi. "I will need to answer your request to join your school."  
  
"Don't worry about finding me Yugi." Smiled Dumbledore. "I will find you. And in the meantime, I would like to request both of you to not mention what you have seen here."  
  
Yugi and Tea both nodded.  
  
"And also," Dumbledore continued. Then he picked up a small pot lying on the floor and cast a spell on it. "This pot is now what we call 'a Portkey.' It has the power to take people across great distances in the blink of an eye. I've charmed it so that it will take both of you to Yugi's bedroom."  
  
Yugi looked at the portkey with a look of sarcasm on his face. "So this pot can take Tea and me to my bedroom in my house?"  
  
"Exactly." Nodded Dumbledore. "And I would like to suggest that you keep your eyes closed. The process could result in a bit of dizziness. Now, when I say 'now', touch the portkey. You don't have to grip it hard. Just a finger or two will be enough."  
  
Yugi nodded and looked at Tea. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok," said Dumbledore. "NOW!!"  
  
Yugi and Tea touched the pot. It happened at once: Yugi felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly yanked forwards. His feet had left the ground; he could feel Tea's body a bit further from his own. His hand was stuck to the portkey as though by a strong magnetic attraction. he was being pulled onwards and then-  
  
He found himself on the floor of his own room. It took him a while to realize that he had subconsciously grabbed and held onto Tea's hand. Tea was also dazed.  
  
"Yugi?" she asked. "What are you gonna do now?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Well, for starters I'm going to read the letter. Then I'm gonna decide whether to go or to stay."  
  
Although Tea was smiling, her thoughts were in turmoil. 'What if Yugi decides to go?' she thought. 'Then I might never see him again. just when things were starting to go the way I wanted!'  
  
Yugi ripped open the letter and started reading it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tadaah! I'm done with chapter two! It didn't come along as fast as I thought it would. My 'Homework from Hell' *disgusted look* keeps following me around! (ooooh! I hate, HATE, HATE homework! Don't you?)  
  
A/n: - The curse that Dumbledore uses on the Horntail is the Conjunctivitus Curse. That's the one Victor Krum uses during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. There was never a description of how the curse looks like, so I personalized it. (heheh)  
  
Anyway, I'll be back with chapter 3. It will feature Marik, Ishizu, Odeon, Nott and Crabbe. Keep an eye out for it, ok? And don't forget to R&R!! 


	3. Labyrinth

Wrath of the Serpent  
By: - Millenium Moon  
  
Chapter 3 is here! (At long last...) I'm so, SO sorry that it was updated really late, you see, school's been hell and I couldn't get any free time! It was as if all the teachers were out to drive me INSANE!  
  
Finally after the long hours I stayed up past 3:00am *yawn* it's done! I'm freakin' proud of myself! ^_^ But this chapter is not, I repeat NOT, as good as this fic gets! This chapter's beginning will be kinda lame but it'll get better! I promise!  
  
Previously: - Lucius Malfoy and Macnair (does ANYONE know his first name?!?!?) attempted to force Yugi to yield his puzzle to them. But thanks to the interruption by Albus Dumbledore, they failed to snatch it. Dumbledore gave Yugi a letter explaining him about the wizarding world and requesting him to come to Hogwarts.  
  
Song for this chapter is: - Sleeping Awake by P.O.D. also, most of u would never pay any attention to this particular section of the fic (i.e. the song thing...) but I like writing this part, so sue me! (Not too much ok? I've only got 2 bucks left for my allowance...)  
:::Chapter 3:::  
Labyrinth  
  
Marik Ishtar cursed softly as he escorted his date out of a shopping mall. Ishizu had set him up on a date with one of the local girls. According to Ishizu, Marik needed 'a serious boost in the social life. Especially after trying to take over the world.'  
  
It was the worst experience in his entire life! It was worse than receiving the Tomb Keeper's Initiation a hundred times over!  
  
The girl had forced Marik to call her 'Ms. Yasmin.' But she called Marik as either 'Blondie' or 'Marik-y.' And the worst part was that Ishizu had made Marik promise to be nice to the 'Date-from-Hell!' And Marik had always been true to his word if Ishizu was involved.  
  
At one point, Marik had tried to engage Yasmin in a conversation to find out what she liked and disliked. To his disgust, Yasmin despised Duel Monsters and thought that anyone who played it was a sissy.  
  
"You don't play that dumb game, do you, Marik-y?" She had said. Marik had merely glared at her and had said nothing.  
  
And to make matter worse, she had dragged him into a shopping mall full of her friends who had pursued them singing love songs. They had later left them alone when Marik lost his temper and shoved one of them off an escalator!  
  
But things went from bad to worse. Yasmin had suddenly gotten the urge to drag Marik towards the city's out-skirts, where the famous 'secret place' was situated. It was a place where couples of all ages go to make-out and worse.  
  
Marik's best efforts couldn't make Yasmin change her mind. He had even resorted to begging, out of desperation. But Yasmin had thought that Marik was just kidding and that he wanted to kiss her!  
  
Marik was now walking silently with Yasmin. His mind was racing to think of the worst fate he could put Yasmin through without using the Millennium Rod. He had thought of setting her on fire, but that would leave burns and she could get killed. Marik only wanted to traumatize her, not kill her.  
  
"Oh Blondie," said Yasmin, her voice over-flowing with feigned affection. "I'm so happy that you want to take me to the secret place! This is the first time I'm going there with anyone to use it properly."  
  
Marik just rolled his eyes and looked away, searching for a long piece of metal to clobber Yasmin with.  
  
They had reached the secret place faster than Marik had expected. There were about 20 cars. There were couples everywhere imaginable. Yasmin was leading him through the groups of people. She continued walking until they reached a place that was behind a sand dune.  
  
She sat down and gestured Marik to do the same. Marik obeyed, his mind thinking up one type of torture after another.  
  
Yasmin puckered her lips and leans towards Marik. Suddenly Marik had a brilliant idea. He let his hand drop onto the desert sand. He quickly scooped a handful of sand. As Yasmin came closer, she didn't notice his hand.  
  
"Ms. Yasmin?" said Marik. Yasmin looked at him. "You earned this!" Then he threw the handful of sand into Yasmin's ugly face!  
  
Yasmin shrieked like a banshee and leapt to her feet and groped for Marik. But she was too late. Marik had already fled as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
Marik ran through the sand dunes and leapt down the rocky outcrops. He continued running until he reached his former home; the Tomb Keepers' tunnel entrance. He looked around and saw the remains of a brick wall that he had once played with on his first visit to the 'outside world.' He had pretended that the wall was a motorcycle and that he was riding out of the darkness of the tunnels towards freedom.  
  
As he approached the wall he heard soft voices. He instinctively ducked behind the wall and peered from his hiding place. It was Ishizu and Odeon.  
  
"Sister!" called Marik and leapt from his position. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Marik?" said Ishizu looking confused. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with that cute girl you liked?"  
  
"'Cute girl'?" Thundered Marik. "'THAT I LIKED?!?!?' If I remember correctly, you set me up on the accursed date! It was the worst experience in my ENTIRE life!"  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Smiled Ishizu. "What brings you here at this hour, anyway?"  
  
Marik felt like cursing at Ishizu, but thought the better of it and replied. "I ran away from that Ra-forsaken-woman and came here by accident. And what are both of you doing here?"  
  
It was Odeon who answered. "We came here to relive some of the better memories of our past. The less painful ones..." his voice cracked and faded away.  
  
"Yes," said a saddened Ishizu. "Sometimes a little reminiscence can lift your spirits at your darkest hour."  
  
"'Darkest hour?'" repeated Marik. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
Odeon looked at Marik with the same pained expression he wore as Marik had been taken to fulfill the Tomb Keeper's Initiation. "Ishizu has lost her job at the museum a short time ago. Apparently the new manager thought Ishizu was 'an attention seeking no-body who raved about fate and destiny.' He got mad at her just because she mentioned the Millennium Items!"  
  
"What?" cried Marik. "That jerk! I'm going to take the Millennium Rod and-"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Ishizu in a voice quite unlike her own. "Don't banish anyone to the shadow realm! Don't make worse than it already is..."  
  
"But sister! I-" began Marik. Suddenly there was a thunderous CRACK!  
  
"What now?" groaned Odeon.  
  
"Who goes there?" called Marik. "Show yourself!"  
  
Suddenly there was another CRACK! This time two men appeared in front of them out of nowhere! They were wearing dark grey robes and mask that completely hid their faces. They were each pointing a stick at Marik.  
  
"Ishizu and Marik Ishtar?" growled one of them in english. Marik could understand them because Ishizu had bullied him into learning a bit of English.  
  
"W-who are you?" gasped Ishizu. "H-how did y-you do that?"  
  
"My name is Nott and this is Crabbe." Growled one of the men. "Take a good look at us. We're the last people you'll be seeing for a long, long time!" with that he pointed the stick in his has and bellowed, "Imperio!"  
  
What Marik felt then could be described as a wonderful sensation. He felt like he was floating as every thought was gently wiped clean from his mind. He felt a vague reasonless happiness. He just stood there feeling extremely relaxed.  
  
Then he heard Nott's voice, echoing in the most distant reaches of his blank mind: Show me where the Millennium Rod is... Just show me...  
  
Marik nodded his head obediently and started walking towards the entrance of the underground cave-system in which he had spend the younger years of his life. The entrance was blocked by two wooden doors made of extremely strong wood.  
  
Show me...  
  
Hmm. But why?  
  
Another voice had awoken in the back of his brain. Why do I have to do what you say? Said the voice.  
  
Just show me...  
  
Marik flung one of the wooden doors wide open.  
  
When I give you the Rod, said the voice. What is to become of Ishizu and Odeon?  
  
They will be with you... Forever... you won't have to think about anything at all... Everything will be perfect...  
  
Marik gripped the handle of the other door. As he was about to open it, he stopped.  
  
NO! cried the voice. This is not right... What am I doing?  
  
Show me where it is... NOW!  
  
Two things happened at the same time. Marik both tried to open the door and push the door down with his foot. The result was that he lost his balance and was thrown head-first down the stairs which lead to the Tomb Keepers' Tunnels.  
  
"What?!?" cried Nott. "How could he shake off my Imperius Curse?"  
  
"Maybe you are loosing your touch?" suggested Crabbe, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Hmm. Now, where is the boy?" he glanced into the tunnel. "He's gone!" he cried.  
  
As soon as Marik came to his senses, he had bolted into the pitch-black tunnels. Even though he couldn't see anything, Marik's extensive knowledge of all the tunnels and where they lead kept him on the right track. Marik was going to the secret chamber in which he had put the Millennium Rod for safe-keeping just as Yugi had asked of him to.  
  
Somewhere far behind Marik, Crabbe and Nott were searching the tunnels. They had help from Ishizu and Odeon, whom were still under Nott's spell. Unlike Marik, who had stumbled through the tunnels in darkness, Crabbe had lit his wand with the Lumos spell so that they could see what lay ahead.  
  
Marik ran through the tunnels until he came up to what seemed to be a dead end. Then he groped around on the ground till he found a small switch, which he pushed to open a section in the wall in front of him. The section was wide enough for a grown man to crawl through.  
  
Behind him, Crabbe and Nott were making their way through the tunnels while blasting everything in sight. They were determined to get both the Millennium Rod and Marik as a mind-slave.  
  
Marik crawled through the section and as soon as he reached the end, he dashed towards the sarcophagus in the middle. He pushed it's lid off with great difficulty and gazed at the treasure which lay within. It was the Millennium Rod in all it's glory! As Marik grabbed the rod, he had a sudden thought of taking the rod for himself again. But he quickly thought against it and scolded himself for thinking of such a vile thought.  
  
When Marik and Odeon selected this chamber to be the hiding place for the Millennium Rod, they made sure that the chamber had two entrances, so that they could exit through the other if one was blocked.  
  
Marik brushed back his hair and took a deep breath. Then he dashed towards the second exit of the chamber.  
  
"Impedimenta!!" bellowed Crabbe's voice.  
  
Suddenly Marik was frozen in his running position. There was an odd ringing in his ears and his vision was blurred. He couldn't move a muscle no matter how hard he tried. It was as though Marik had suddenly just stopped!  
  
"Ha!" cried Crabbe gleefully. "Got him! Now I will finish him off with Avada Kedavra. He'll be dead before he hits the floor."  
  
"But won't the Dark Lord be furious when we tell him that we killed him?" frowned Nott.  
  
"Nah! We'll just say that he brought it on himself by playing the hero. We were ordered to bring him alive if possible, remember?" replied Crabbe.  
  
"You're probably right..." sighed Nott. "Go for it!"  
  
Marik's limbs, which had been bound in the inescapable grasp of the Impediment Jinx, were starting to loosen up. Marik could only fidget a bit, but he was getting more control by the second.  
  
Crabbe raised his wand and whispered; "Avada Kedavra!!!" A flash of blinding green burst from his wand-tip and flew towards Marik, who was fighting the last effects of the Impediment Jinx.  
  
Marik noticed the green flash just in time to dive behind the sarcophagus and out of sight of his attacker. The green flash had hit where Marik had stood a fraction of a second before! There was now a small smoldering crater.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Crabbe. "I will kill you, boy!" he sent a barrage of spells at the sarcophagus. Each spell to a chunk out of the golden sarcophagus.  
  
Marik sat huddled behind the sarcophagus, praying that he would survive. As he sat, he felt something hard in his pocket. He put his hand in and checked what was in it. It was 3 Duel Monsters cards! As luck would have it, Marik was wearing the same trousers which he wore during Battle City. He had once put these three cards into his pocket and had forgotten all about them. The cards were a magic card called 'Mirror Force,' a trap card called 'Negate Attack' and the last card was the trap card 'Just Desserts.'  
  
"You can't hide forever you little freak!" Growled Crabbe. "I'm going to rip your heart out!"  
  
Marik looked at his three cards and the Millennium Rod. An idea came to him. He grinned and took a deep breath. Marik had promised to Yugi to never use the Millennium Rod again, but this time there was no other choice.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. Please forgive me for breaking our promise..." Marik whispered.  
  
"You can't hide forever!" roared Crabbe. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!"  
  
'Okay,' thought Marik to himself. 'It's now or never!'  
  
With a loud yell, Marik leapt up from his spot behind the sarcophagus. He dashed towards Crabbe with the Millennium Rod in one hand and the three cards in the other.  
  
"Look out!" cried Nott as Marik shoulder rammed into Crabbe's gut.  
  
Marik swiftly got up after ramming into Crabbe. Then he held up the trap card 'Just Desserts.' Using his past experiences with the Shadow Powers of the rod to guide him, Marik brought the Just Desserts card to life. A huge white hand came out from the card and lunged into Nott's chest! Nott screamed and twisted with pain.  
  
A few seconds later the effect of the card was over and Nott took a step back, white smoke issuing from him chest where the hand had plunged in.  
  
Meanwhile Crabbe had gotten up and was sneaking up from behind Marik. He waved his wand and bellowed; "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!"  
  
The green flash burst out of his wand again and rushed towards Marik who was prepared for it. Marik whirled around and used his Shadow Powers to bring his 'Negate Attack' card to life. A series of warp holes formed in front of Marik. The warp holes absorbed the spell and nullified it.  
  
"What?!?" cried Crabbe. "How could he negate the effects of Avada Kedavra?"  
  
Nott shook his head in disbelief. Then he waved his wand and muttered, "Crucio."  
  
Marik managed to bring his 'Mirror Force' card to life just in time. The spell hit the force field that formed in front of him and was deflected towards Crabbe.  
  
The spell hit Crabbe and threw him off his feet. His flesh had turned red as if someone had suddenly squeezed it extremely hard!  
  
Crabbe, whose eyes had been burning with hate, was now visibly quivering with fear. "N-nott! Let's get out of here! This is too much! We will be overwhelmed by the powers of the item!"  
  
"Very well," replied Nott. "But YOU have to answer to the Dark Lord!" saying that he picked up a rock from the ground. He pointed his wand at it and muttered an inaudible phrase followed by the words 'Knockturn Alley, London; England!'.  
  
The rock glowed with a faint glow. "Touch the rock." Growled Crabbe at Ishizu and Odeon, who willingly complied.  
  
Marik knew that something was going to happen. He dashed at Crabbe to ram into him again. But this time, Crabbe was a bit quicker. Before Marik could reach them, he was struck with he Impediment Jinx again.  
  
"You got lucky Ishtar!" growled Nott.  
  
"We'll meet again Ishtar!" cried Crabbe as he vanished into thin air with Nott, Ishizu and Odeon.  
  
Marik was left alone in the dark chamber. He felt as if he wanted to kill himself! He had let Ishizu and Odeon be captured! The only two people whom he would give the world for!  
  
Marik knew what he must do. He would hunt down Crabbe and Nott and kill them for the great misery they had caused him! They had gone too far!  
  
Marik closed his eyes and yelled out; "You can flee, but you shall never get away from my wrath! There is not an alley in London in which you can hide from me! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND YOUR LORD!!" his cry echoed on the dark walls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! Done at last! Hope you enjoy it, but be warned; this isn't one of my better pieces of writing... I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the nice people who reviewed this fic so far. Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! Also I would like to type some answers to the queries I've received about the plot of this wonderful fic and other stuff I got:-  
  
First of all, to Ali Irufan from my class. "Dude, I maybe in your class but I'm not the slightest bit like you! What you think is a small amount of homework is actually a truck-load of it! And about the 'using exclamation marks' thing, the rule is this:- until you can find another punctuation mark to bring a sense of action and excitement into writing, let me know. Otherwise it's better if you shut up about it, ok?"  
  
Secondly, about the pairing issue. "No this is NOT a Yugi and Tèa pairing. This is a fic with absolutely NO pairings, even though it looked like it through the first few chapters. I was testing if I could write romance fics. Since this is my first fic, what better way to test my skill than using this fic as a test subject?  
  
Anyway, look out of the next chappie! It's about our favourite Ancient Egyptian Thief and his Hikari. Well keep an eye out of it! It's gonna be a dark chapter.  
  
P/s:- Final Fantasy X and X-2 totally ROCK!!! Jecht and Auron rule!! If you don't like them, wise up you fool! Or if you don't know who they are, well, it's a darned shame! 


	4. Nightfall

**Wrath of the Serpent**

By: - Millenium Moon

Hi again people. I'm back with another chapter of my fan fiction. But before I begin, I would very much like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter's arrival. I have a whole list of excuses which range from computer crashes, software loss, viruses to just plain laziness. You guys probably don't wanna hear my whining so I'll shut up and let this chapter speak for it self.

A/N: - The real Bakura is referred to as: - Ryou. The Yami is: - Bakura. Clear? But it remember that Yugi and co. always refer to both Ryou and his Yami as 'Bakura.' Also, '' means Yami speech and '/' means Hikari speech. And don't forget: - "talking" 'thinking' ok?

Previously: - The two Death Eaters; Crabbe and Nott raided the Tomb-Keepers' tunnels to steal the Millennium Rod. Their plan was foiled by Marik and some well played Duel Monster cards. But Marik's victory was not without price as Ishizu and Odeon have been taken over by the Imperius curse and have been kidnapped. Marik was completely engulfed in blind rage and vowed to extract his revenge on who ever was responsible for this evil act. His only clues are the reference to a 'Dark Lord' and the address 'Knockturn Alley, London; England.'

Song for the Chapter: - "In the Shadows" by The Rasmus.

**:::Chapter 4:::**

**Nightfall**

It was just another normal night in the town of Domino. The time was around 12:47 am. There wasn't as much as an alley cat on any of the streets. The silence was so absolute that it seemed that everything was dead. Almost all of the citizens of Domino, from the mega rich Seto Kaiba to the poorest beggar, were catching their 40 winks.

But there is one light on in the dark and silent town. A lone light bulb of an apartment shone through the absolute darkness of the night. In the apartment sat a young boy; white hair, brown eyes and pale skin. In front of him was a First Aid Kit. He was applying a bandage on his right arm. There was a deep gash there.

'Why must the spirit of the Millennium Ring always act the way he does?' thought Ryou as he continued applying the bandage. It's not like I ask much of him… I would rather prefer he didn't mortally would me every time he took over my body, not that I appreciate him doing that in the first place either…'

Ryou had become something of an amateur paramedic over the past few months. Mending whatever cuts or bruises his Yami inflicted on his body while out on his nightly escapades, he could now fix any problem from a scraped knee to a broken neck!

Are you done with the healing?a raspy voice demanded. It was Yami Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

/I…/ began Ryou, /D-don't want you to go out at nights… I'm the one left to mend all the damage and it's MY body! So I…/

So you will be silentinterrupted Bakura I could seal you in a card again you weakling! You are worthless and you…suddenly Bakura stopped as if he realized something. No. Not worthless. At least you can heal the wounds inflicted on me by the lesser thieves of Domino. You DO know what I do when I got out don't you?

/Yes…/ sighed Ryou mournfully. /'Steal from thieves, so it's a good thing'/ he quoted Bakura. /But you kill the thieves! Or worse!/

No one will miss them!sneered Bakura. They are the dregs of this city. I'm probably the only decent thief on this entire land mass!

Ryou sighed. He wished the spirit inside his Millennium item was like the spirit inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle… The other Yugi, Yami as everyone now called him, actually looked after Yugi! He protected him from people like Pegasus, Marik (at one time…) and of course, Bakura.

I'm sure it must have healed by nowsaid the tomb robber. It's time to go out again!

/What?!/ gasped Ryou. /N-no! Don't do it! Please! Don't make me a prisoner of my own body! I beg of you!/

Hahahahaha!!laughed Bakura Begging is not going to save you. Nothing will. I grow tired of this useless exchange.

/P-please!/ screamed Ryou as he felt the all too familiar feeling. His sight darkened, his hearing was silenced and he felt as if he was falling… falling deep into some bottomless chasm in his mind. /Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!/ And of course all of his words, tears and tantrums fell on deaf ears…

Bakura stood up and cleared his throat. He brushed a hand through his spiky white hair before going towards the apartment window. Opening the window, he climbed out onto the fire escape and made his way to the top of the apartment building. He had made it a habit to always start his nightly raid from the top of this building.

Tonight he had started a bit late. Normally he would be robbing the city blind from around 11:30 pm. Last night, he learned that it wasn't wise to attack gang members in their own territory. The idiots he attacked pulled out knives from out of no where and retaliated. They managed to cut his arm, after which they just disappeared into the alleys. So tonight he had to wait till Ryou could patch up his wound.

Bakura stared out towards the rows of buildings. It was very quiet. He enjoyed the death-like silence very much. He walked towards the edge of the apartment building. He then bent his knees and leapt onto the nearby building! Luckily that building had fewer floors so he had no problems reaching there with ease.

He then started running. He leapt from building to building and finally jumped onto the street. There he ran, not paying any attention to where he was going. He ran down neighborhoods and near malls until he wound up at the Kaiba Corp building.

Bakura had always admired this building. Its structure, its products. But what he admired the most was its high security. Motion sensors, laser beams, heat detectors, infrared cameras and even trip wires made it the pinnacle of modern security measures. It would take one hell of a thief all of his luck to break in and after going in, he must also be able to break out…

Bakura was constantly testing himself. He had sneaked into the Domino Mall, the Turtle Game Shop of Solomon Mouto, the homes of Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner and even the Kaiba Mansion. All of those entries were exciting, yes, BUT sneaking into the impregnable 'Kaiba Corp Headquarters' was always a wish of his…

"Heh! This is going to take all of my skills to pull off…" said Bakura to himself. "Kaiba, you can upgrade your alarm systems until you go blue in the face but you can never keep this thief out!"

"Really?" said a harsh voice. It was speaking in perfect Japanese. "I think you can't pull it off. If memory serves me correctly, you once went into the Pharaoh's tomb to rob it. But you nearly lost you life. It was only luck that you got out. And thanks to you after that the Pharaoh had the Dark Magician protecting him…"

"Eh?" snarled Bakura. "Who goes there? Show your self coward!" he spun around as he talked trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Coward?" said the voice. "I'm hurt. But I will, however show my self." With that there was a faint swishing noise and the faint 'click click' of boots against the road.

Suddenly out of the shadows, he appeared. It was a tall man. He was wearing black robes with a hood. The hood covered his eyes but Bakura could make out a fanged smile and extremely pale skin.

"And to whom do I have to thank for enlightening me with his blessed presence in the dead of night on a dark street?" said Bakura with mock respect. "Oh please do tell!"

"Quite the sarcastic spirit aren't you?" smiled the man. "I can tolerate that in one of my Death Eaters. Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I am Lord Voldemort the most feared wizard in the modern world."

"'Wizard?'" said Bakura with a blank look. "Alright, my 'Lordship.' Number one:- how do you know I am a spirit? Number two:- What do want with me? Number three:- Will you leave me alone willingly or should I throw you remains into the sea in a card board box?"

"I know all about you, Thief King!" said Voldemort, his voice no more than a hiss. "I want to make a deal and give you an invitation. As for number three, I think you lack the power to back up your threats!"

"Oh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "How about THIS!" He suddenly unleashed a blast of shadow powers from his Millennium Ring at Voldemort. The spell was meant to throw him off his feet.

But suddenly Voldemort vanished into thin air! The spell hit where he had been a second ago and blasted a hole in the concrete road!

"WHAT?!?" yelled Bakura. "Where did he go?" then he raised his voice and called out, "What's the matter 'my lord'? Lost your courage?"

"Hardly," came Voldemort's voice from somewhere far behind Bakura. "I am aware that at this point you will not listen to anything I have to say…" then Voldemort Apperated exactly behind Bakura. "So, I'll take this…" He pointed his wand at Bakura and muttered, "Accio Millennium Eye!" The Millenium Eye in Bakura's pocket leapt into Voldemort's hands at once. "…and be on my way." Then he Disapperated again.

"What the hell?" gasped Bakura. "How did you do that? Show yourself! Don't you dare runaway from me, you bloody coward!"

Suddenly he heard, or rather, 'felt' a voice. It seemed to be coming from his head but somehow it felt as if his body was becoming numb with every word. **_"If you want the Millennium Eye, you must come and meet me on the top of the Kaiba Corp building. Show me your real capabilities as a thief, Bakura. When you reach the top of the building, we shall play a game for the ownership of the Eye."_**

"Name your game!" roared Bakura. "I'll crush you what ever game you choose. You should be honored to fall by the hand of the Thief King!"

"**_The game will be Duel Monsters." _**Came Voldemort's voice. **_"I know you have your deck with you. Let's see if you are really worth all this trouble…"_**

The voice faded slowly and Bakura didn't feel numb anymore. He felt enraged. He was going to decapitate this 'Lord' and smear his guts on the KC building's windows… Oh yes, Voldemort had no idea what he was in for…

Seto Kaiba woke up quite suddenly. He had no idea what he was dreaming about before he awoke. He tried to shut his eyes and get some sleep but it didn't come. Cursing, Kaiba got up, changed into his Battle City outfit and walked out of his room. He walked down the corridor and stopped near Mokuba's room. He stood there quietly with his ear near the door.

He heard nothing, so he continued walking until he came up to the game room. He walked in and was greeted by a myriad of gaming consoles and mechanic devices.

'Trivial items of the distant past,' he thought. 'I don't think even Mokuba uses most of these anymore.'

Kaiba continued walking until he came up to a huge book shelf. It had a small safe in the middle. The whole shelf was full of Mokuba's DVDs. Kaiba rarely saw any of them so he didn't quite know what they were. There were titles such as 'Detective School Q' and 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' etc… etc…

Turning his attention towards the safe, he entered the combination: - 60 91 9.

He heard a clicking noise to confirm the code and opened the safe to reveal his briefcase. It contained his duel disk with a deck already placed in it.

Sliding it onto his arm, he walked towards the empty space in the middle of the room. He picked up a remote that lay on the floor and pressed a button. There was a faint humming sound as part of the floor opened up and a robot appeared. It was round in the middle with six slots to put cards and had a rectangular contraption onto which cards could be played. There was also a duel monsters deck. It was a duel robot. Kaiba wanted to duel.

"Set skill level to max." he told it. "Use the deck of Marik Ishtar; Battle City." Kaiba wanted a challenge and Marik was the only person, other than Yugi, who could give him one.

"DUEL!" said Kaiba, signaling the beginning of the duel. A/N:- I'll be doing duels in dialogue format, so it'll be easier to understand. P/S:- Don't worry you'll hear from Bakura very soon.

The first turn goes to the duel robot.

Duel Robot:- "Draw. Processing card data base. Formulating strategy. Set one monster. Place two cards face down. End turn."

Kaiba:- "My turn! Draw. I summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700 Atk / 1650 Def. Effect:- If you Tribute Summon a LIGHT monster, you can treat this monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.) in attack mode. Then I place a card face down and end my turn.

Duel Robot:- "Draw. Analyzing battle data. Summon Bowganian (1300 Atk / 1000 Def. Effect:- During each of your Standby Phases, inflict 600 points of damage to opponent's LP) in attack mode. Put one card face down. End turn.

Kaiba:- 'The robot now has three cards face down…' "Draw. I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. I only need to sacrifice one Kaiser Seahorse due to its special effect. Next I play the trap card Light of Intervention. It forces all face down monsters into face up defense mode and now neither of us can set monsters!" 'So there…'

The duel robot's face down monster is flipped into face up defense mode. It was the shape shifting Revival Jam. (Effect:- Cannot be destroyed in battle. Always revives itself.)

Duel Robot:- "Draw. Bowganian's special effect; drain opponent's LP by 600 points. (Kaiba's LP 4000 – 600 3400) Activate face down trap card, Jam Defender. Effect:- All of opponent's attacks are directed towards Revival Jam. End turn."

Kaiba:- 'Damn it! Revival Jam… I'll need to get a rid of it or it will be trouble.' "Draw! Activate face down card; Remove Trap. I'll destroy the Jam Defender card. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his Bowganian now! (Duel Robot's LP:- 4000 – (3000 – 1300) 2300) End turn…"

He was so absorbed in his duel that he didn't notice a small man suddenly appear behind him. The figure held a thin wooden wand which was pointing at Kaiba's back.

"STUPEFY!!"

Kaiba whirled around just in time to see a red colored beam of light engulf him. Then he fell to the floor, unconscious. The last thing he remembered was a shorter than average person…

Wormtail's hands shook as he walked over and checked whether his victim was fully unconscious. Satisfied, he used his wand to turn one of Kaiba's cards into a Port key. Then he and Kaiba (with his help) touched the Port key. The magic took effect instantaneously and Wormtail and the now unconscious Kaiba were transported to the top of the Kaiba Corp building where the Dark Lord was waiting…

An amused Bakura looked at the crisscrossing laser beams in front of him. 'Now this is going to be a challenge. Even if one laser is cut, it will trip the entire alarm system. That's enough to wake the entire block!'

This was the first time he had been forced to think of a plan ever since he got into the building. The front door, made from glass, was easy enough. The main hall with its 25 cameras weren't hard either. Even the temperature sensitive hallway was not so hard. (He had to spray himself with a Fire Extinguisher to lower his body temperature for that one…)

But this, the laser protected hallway was more complex. Someone somewhere had put his heart and soul into making this system. The laser were coming from random places so there wasn't a pattern and the spaces were so tight, Bakura couldn't even stick his arm in without tripping the alarm.

'To get past this I'm going to have to think it through.' Though Bakura. 'Lasers… what do I know about them? Not much… so I'll have a chat with Ryou. Maybe I can obtain some useful knowledge.' So Bakura retreated deep into his mind to find Ryou.

Hikari,he growled when he found Ryou, who was crying, again… What do you know about lasers?

Sniff/W-why?/ chocked a tearful Ryou. /W-what have y-you gotten yourself into t-this time?/

Nothing. Just answer me!an impatient Bakura glared. What are the properties of lasers? Can something go through them without tripping them?

'I might as well answer,' though Ryou. 'Maybe then I'll get my body back a lot faster…'

/Lasers are sort of like rays of light./ said Ryou trying to remember his last Physics class. /I suppose you should reflect them using a mirror or something./

Ku, now that's an idea.said Bakura before returning back to the body. He then looked up towards the ceiling. For some reason, Kaiba had covered the entire ceiling with mirrors. If anyone were to stare upwards, they would see themselves reflected on the ceiling. It must be pretty weird for the employees…

Bakura counted the number of lasers, which was no easy task as they were all intertwined. In the end, he concluded that there were 40 individual lasers, so he would have to use 40 mirror pieces.

He reached into his Ring and used a trickle of its power to crack one of the mirrors. Then he forced the energy into the crack, making more cracks. Suddenly, he sent a powerful blast, which broke the mirror into pieces!

'Mirror pieces:- Check!' thought Bakura. 'Now, how to use them… Ah, I know! I'll use my shadow powers of levitation.'

Bakura extended his arm towards the broken mirror pieces. He felt a slight shiver as the shadow powers flowed out of his fingertips and held each of the mirror pieces.

He then waved his hand, causing the pieces to float towards the field of lasers. With the precision of a brain surgeon, Bakura forced the pieces, one by one to intercept the lasers. As expected, the mirror pieces reflected the lasers, forming a clear path through them. Feeling slightly drained, he made his way through the lasers. The cost of holding up the pieces was taking a toll on him.

Slowly, but surely, Bakura got through. He then relinquished his powers over the mirror pieces, causing them to fall onto the floor. The web of lasers activated again.

Bakura checked where he was. It looked like a corridor filled with cabinets. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened one of the cabinets. Inside was a duel disk, which he took. He then inserted his deck into the disk. As he was about to close the cabinet, something caught his eye. It was a duel monsters card.

'Must be one of Kaiba's cards.' He thought. 'It's not the type of card that I use in my deck but it does have an interesting effect. I'll add it to my deck. Voldemort may have studied the type of cards I used in Battle City and formulated a counter strategy… This will be my wild card which might give me an edge.'

After adding the card to his deck, Bakura then headed towards the end of the corridor. After there were two more rooms and finally he reached the staircase. He dashed up the staircase, which itself was no easy task as he was on the 5th floor and needed to get to the 35th floor which was the top…

After running up thirty floors, Bakura was exhausted. "I NEVER want to see another staircase in my ENTIRE LIFE!!!" he wheezed. He waited a bit to catch his breath before kicking the door open. Voldemort would be outside. He rushed outside, duel disk in hand, ready to duel.

But when he stepped outside, there was no one around. "VOLDEMORT?!?" he roared. "WHERE ARE YOU? FACE ME NOW!"

"**_Very well," _**came the reply in his head.

Then there was a faint scraping sound and a figure appeared out of the darkness. He walked towards Bakura at a steady pace until they were only a few meters apart. But it wasn't Voldemort… It was Kaiba! But there was something strange about him. He is face was hidden in the shadows, but a small sneer was visible.

"Kaiba?" exclaimed Bakura. "What the hell are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be asleep in that king-sized bed of yours?"

Kaiba stayed silent for a few seconds. Then he opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that came out wasn't his.

"_I am not Seto Kaiba."_ Said a cold voice he now recognized as Voldemort's. _"I'm merely using his body to duel with you. I am a powerful wizard. Did you really expect me to play a card game with you?" _he then smirked and said, _"Besides, I don't have a deck to duel with…"_

"Ku, how pathetic." Sneered Bakura. "You challenge me to play a game, yet you can't play by yourself?" even though he was putting on a tough guy façade, Bakura was very concerned. If Voldemort was going to use Kaiba's deck it would mean he would have to face three Blue Eyes White Dragons! He could barely take down one Blue Eyes, three was out of the question!

"_Even though I am using Kaiba's deck, I'll be making my own moves," _hissed Voldemort. _"Just to make things fair, I will not refer to Kaiba's knowledge of the game to help me win."_

Bakura glared at him.

Then both of them in one voice cried out, "LET'S DUEL!"

**Author's Notes:**

Well, there you go:- The much awaited 'Chapter Four!!' (Applause) I would like to thank the nice people who reviewed so far. Thanks a lot! You guys rock! And I would like to request that none of you Ryou fans try to kill me because I'm not portraying him as weak. Ryou will play a very important part in this fic before it ends. Yu-Gi-Oh ended with Yugi VS Yami (Atem), maybe I should do Ryou Vs Bakura? What do you think? Please give me your opinions.

Also, when I'm writing duels, most of the card used here will also be used in anime/manga. I will also try to get the Atk, Def and Effect accurate as possible. But if any of you spot an error, review or email me at '. And let's hope I can create the kind of eye-popping strategies they use in the series. Anyway next chapter, 'Kaiba' VS Bakura and more on Yugi and Marik as well.

Also a special thanks to Seto's Angel who proof read this chapter for me. Thank you! You really didn't think I would forget about you didja?

A/N on Kaiba's safe combination :- '91' is actually supposed to be 291. that's the episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga in which the Priest Seto beats the crap out of all of the Priests using his spirit beast Dyosu. In the end Yami kicks Seto's butt using Kuriboh. ; But the point is that Seto beat all of the priests single-handedly… Just some general knowledge from your friendly neighborhood Yu-Gi-Oh maniac… 60(the number of cards in his new Duel Monsters deck) and 9(His birth day was in September, the ninth month.)

P/S: - 'Prince of Persia; The Warrior Within' and 'Metal Gear Solid 3 : Snake Eater' are awesome! And mustn't forget 'Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas' as well. If you own a PlayStation2™, buy those games! You won't regret it!

11


End file.
